Threading Together
by FacetiousFish
Summary: The moments that bring Sam and Jack closer together. Set from just after season 8.


**Threading Together**

Summary – The moments that bring Sam and Jack closer together. Set from just after season 8.

Rating - K

Disclaimer – I do not own Stargate, I am just a loyal fan. :)

Author's Notes

- I have been watching a lot of Stargate recently… Although I agree with the fact that they never made a big thing about Sam/Jack because shipping them wasn't for everyone and big romances shouldn't be the basis of EVERYTHING, I do feel that I would like to fill some stuff in from my own imagination.

- I have also been trying to hone my writing skills for a big project I am working on so this is a great opportunity for me to practice my dialogue.

- I'm planning this to be more than a one shot although I'm going to have to write it around the hectic life of being a teacher so I will add more when I can!

* * *

**First Step**

Sam had been rather unsure of what to do with herself since the destruction of the Replicators and the severe reduction of the Goa'uld. Gate travel had been halted until some decision had been made about how to proceed. Teal'c had taken one of the last trips with Bra'tac to Dakara to try and organise the free Jaffa. Daniel had started on again at General O'Neill to try and convince him that he was needed most on Atlantis. Because of this, she had been seriously thinking about a move herself. She really didn't think she would feel right continuing to serve on SG1 with a whole new team. That was if SG1 continued to exist after decisions had been made by The Powers That Be. R&D had been trying to win her over for months now. She had been keeping an eye on it in her spare time but with her focussed attention there was a lot she could achieve.

Right now she was sat at her laptop, in her lab, trying to piece together a new book on Wormhole Physics. Progress was slow as her heart wasn't really in it. She checked her watch. It was 17:30. She could leave the base now and get home in time to ring Cassie. She had a few moments of indecision before pulling down her laptop screen and closing it with a click. She pulled a few papers together from across her desk and slipped them into a folder.

"Actually leaving at a decent time for once eh?" She didn't need to look up to know that General O'Neill was stood in the doorway.

"Sir. I thought you were in Washington?" she responded as he wandered over to her desk. As he often did when he was in here, he picked up a small device she had been working on and turned it around in his hand, a vague look of interest on his face. She decided not to bother explaining to him what its function was or how it worked.

"I was. Just got back. Hugely exciting meeting as usual. I'm only gutted none of you were able to share the experience." All interest in the device was lost and it was placed back on the bench where it had been found. O'Neill's focus now fell on her.

"I'm sure it was sir." She smiled "Did they decide what they wanted to do with the Stargate Programme?"

"Not yet." There was a pause. "I did try to retire again."

"Oh." She didn't know why she was surprised. As good as he had been heading up the SGC, she knew he had never been quite comfortable in the chair. "Why did they stop you?"

"Oh, some mumbo jumbo about my experience, being a fine leader, future defence of the planet being a priority, yadda yadda. They asked me why I would want to give up command of the SGC." His finger started tracing patterns on the desk and his eyes followed them. She was getting the sense he was building up to something.

"Why would you sir? Surely there's no one better to be in command right now. They are right about your experience. Who else could understand the workings of this place and the challenges we face as much as you do?"

"You flatter me Carter. They said the same stuff but how relevant _is _my experience now our biggest bad guys are either dead or on the run? It's gotta be the best time to get out, before something else crops up."

"What makes you think something else is going to crop up?" She knew she was probably being optimistic but with the new power vacuum and very few Goa'uld to fill it, any other power would need a great deal of time to build up enough forces to actually take considerable control. She slid off her stool to retrieve her laptop bag.

"When is there not some overdressed, over dramatic slimebag looking for power?" He remarked.

"I can see where you're coming from." As she slipped her laptop into the bag and zipped it shut, her commanding officer's brown eyes snapped away from his focus on the desk and searched out a link with hers. The conflict she saw in them unnerved her.

"Carter."

"Yes?"

"You know when you came to my house?"

"Err, yes."

"What was it that you were going to say to me?"

"Oh, I… um…" Her cheeks reddened "It's not important, don't worry about it."

"Why isn't it important? If it took you some courage to bring it up-"

"I was just… I wanted to say… It was silly of me. I talked to my Dad. He said he wanted me to be happy and that was all he cared about. It was then I really started thinking that maybe Pete wasn't… You know… The right person…" She tailed off rather lamely. She didn't want to think about the shade of crimson that would now be decorating her face. She pulled her gaze away and tried to busy herself gathering more bits together to take home.

"So, who is the right person?" He moved around the desk, decreasing the space between them. She couldn't help but notice his presence getting closer but tried to busy herself all the more. She couldn't answer him. Who knew what would happen if she did. "Look, Sam, I'm going to be honest with you here." He paused, waiting until her flurry of activity stopped and she actually looked at him. "I tried to retire again because… for years, work has been the only thing stopping me from letting myself feel certain feelings… for you." He moved even closer to her. She could smell the scent of his washing powder on his clothes. For once she was speechless. She couldn't physically find a single word to respond.

This close, she could see every facet of his face, every texture of his skin. His brown eyes were so warm she could wrap herself in his gaze and feel content forever. A rush of emotion burst from her heart and cascaded over the rest of her body. Everything she had felt all this time was escaping, relishing its freedom. It was a lack of control that made her terribly uneasy but so comforted at the same time. Words still alluded her but somehow she needed none. His hand reached up to touch her cheek. Hers tentatively extended to rest on his chest. An undeniable attraction drew them together and they collided. The most passionate of kisses but also so gentle. It suddenly seemed ludicrous that they had ignored their feelings all this time.

As they broke away there was a lingering moment of great warmth between them. Their eyes met again with new meaning. Any conflict was now gone, replaced with mutual attraction and a desire to stay right here because there was nowhere better they could possibly be. It was overwhelming. Love and true friendship was like that, when you really thought about it.

It had been an act so instinctual that returning to a controlled state didn't seem possible. Sam clung to what she knew to try and guide her back…

"Sir –" Her hand rested on the bench to try and support her through the rapid turn of events.

"Sam. Why are you calling me sir? As of half an hour ago I am no longer your commanding officer."

"Sorry… Jack." It seemed to incredibly alien to say his name.

"Because of this, I obviously can't really order you to but I was wondering if I could pick you up tomorrow night at 8 for dinner?" His hand found its way onto the bench, not quite on hers but certainly very close. She once again found herself struggling for words. The irony of how she could reel off complex scientific explanations but found herself searching for a way to simply say yes was not lost on her. When her brain finally caught up, she found a way to respond.

"I would like that." A breath caught in her chest but Jack's reassuring smile encouraged her to give him one in return. He took the chance to steal another, short kiss.

"Well, on that note, I should probably let you actually go home for once." He drew away and headed for the door. Despite his often vocalised dislike for clichés, he couldn't help looking back. "Tomorrow. 8 o clock. Nice dress and everything."

"I'll remember." She promised. "Already have a dress in mind." A smirk reached her lips. She watched him go before letting her mind explode with the possibilities and the adjustments that needed to be made. For one, she wouldn't be helping Bill out with any hyperspace simulations. She couldn't. She had a date…

* * *

Ta for reading! If you have a moment, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
